


They'll Always Have This

by perpetual_motion



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Comfort Sex, Crying, Emotions, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 05:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18204092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetual_motion/pseuds/perpetual_motion
Summary: Jensen and Misha get emotional about season 15 being the final season.





	They'll Always Have This

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this as a little bit of comfort for me. it's not the best thing i've ever written but it made me feel better so im sharing it in the hope that it'll help you feel better too.
> 
> please enjoy ❤️

“I know, baby, come here,” Jensen says when he hears Misha sigh. They’re in the kitchen making dinner. They’ve been home for about an hour and they’ve been quiet, afraid that if they speak only tears will come out. It’s been an emotional day.

Misha folds into Jensen, tucks his head into Jensen’s neck, wraps his arms low around Jensen’s waist, and he cries. He cries and Jensen strokes the back of his head with one hand, using the other to pull Misha in as tightly as possible.

“I’m sorry,” Misha chokes out, “I thought I was done crying today.” He chuckles humorlessly and sniffles.

“Shh,” Jensen comforts him. Misha doesn’t listen, which is endearing that even know in the height of his emotions, he’s still the Misha that Jensen knows and loves.

“Why aren’t you crying?” he asks, pulling away slightly so he can see Jensen’s face. Jensen’s other arm moves up to drape around Misha’s neck where his hand still plays in Misha’s hair.

“One of us has to be the rock here, and it sure as hell ain’t gonna be you or Jared,” he jokes, trying to lighten the mood. Misha just looks concerned in response. Jensen clears his throat. “I promise I’ll cry later. You just shut up and let me hold you for a little while, okay?”

Misha nods. Jensen moves his hands up to Misha’s face, rubs his thumbs under his eyes to wipe away his tears. He leans forward and presses a kiss to his tear-stained lips then pulls him back down into his arms and holds him until the timer dings.

 

 

It’s not until it’s time for bed that Jensen cries. Misha’s in the bathroom brushing his teeth when it happens. The emotions come suddenly like a bus crashing through a brick wall. They explode like a match in a gas tank and Jensen’s not ready for it. He just sits there upright, bottom half under the covers and the tears stream. They fall like rain and he wishes he could hug Jared again, right now.

He doesn’t hear Misha come out of the bathroom, doesn’t feel the bed dip under Misha’s weight. He jumps when Misha’s warm hand touches his shoulder but then he folds into Misha the way Misha folded into Jensen earlier. Jensen’s glad Misha’s not wearing a shirt because somehow the skin on skin contact is everything he needs in this moment.

Misha holds him tight, arms wrapped firmly around his shoulders. He doesn’t say a word, just presses small kisses into Jensen’s hair. Jensen cries, and he doesn’t stop for a solid ten minutes. His eyes are raw and puffy and he knows this is definitely the ugliest cry that he’s ever had.

Then Misha’s pulling Jensen’s head back to wipe his tears with a tissue and looking at him with those beautiful blue eyes and he smiles. It’s a somber, resigned smile and it makes Jensen surge forward and kiss it right off his lips.

It’s painful and bruising but Misha doesn’t pull away. He lets Jensen’s tongue push into his mouth, lets Jensen shove him down on the bed as Jensen straddles him.

“Jensen, wait,” Misha says as Jensen’s lips trail down his jaw and onto his neck. “Are you sure you want to have sex tonight?”

Jensen pulls back to looks at Misha.

“I need to be close to you. I need to feel you,” Jensen says, tears in his eyes.

“Okay,” Misha answers, and it’s barely a whisper.

Their movements are slow and deliberate. The angle is awkward and Misha can’t quite reach far enough to prepare him properly but Jensen doesn’t care because he needs Misha’s mouth on his own. Slender fingers push into Jensen and Jensen moans so softly against Misha’s lips.

Jensen doesn’t let Misha finger him for long and keeps saying _need it now, need you inside me, need more._ Misha doesn’t protest when Jensen reaches back and guides Misha’s cock to his hole. Jensen’s breathing heavily as Misha pushes inside. It’s a slow grind that feels better than any sex either of them have had in a long time. Jensen thinks it might have been his wedding night the last time he felt like this.

Misha rocks his hips into Jensen and pulls Jensen against him and kisses him and he doesn’t let go, not even when he comes inside Jensen, not even when Jensen comes hot and wet between them. Not even in the minutes after when the come is sticky and uncomfortable. Jensen slides to the side slightly, letting Misha breathe, but they stay tangled together like two octopuses in a wrestling match.

“I love you,” Jensen whispers. Misha chuckles softly.

“Damn, if I had known I’d get grief sex when the show ended, I would’ve asked for an end a long time ago,” he jokes, and it’s the first time Jensen’s genuinely laughed in days. “I love you, too. Now c’mon. We gotta get this come off or we’re gonna regret it in the morning.”

Even as they get up and clean off in the bathroom, they’re entwined, afraid that if they let go, the other might break into a million pieces. When they climb back in bed, they melt right into each other. They fall asleep knowing that whatever happens, they’ll always have this.

_No matter what, they’ll always have this._


End file.
